Twenty Questions
by MintyFlake
Summary: Kazuki was bored and decided to play a game with Juubei. However, things did not turn out as expected. It got BETTER than he can bargain for. One-Shot Kazuki X Juubei. Enjoy reading. Please review. Thank you!


**

* * *

**

_**A/N: Okay... although this story is delicate to the two mentioned below... this is also for those who had been reading my stories and supporting me. MANY THANKS!!!! Enjoy reading and don't forget to review!!!**_

_If you come across 'Tactics', you will find this awfully similar to one of the stories there. It's where the inspiration came from.. A BIG hug and THANKS to the writer of that story. _

* * *

**Delicate to**: Ladyasile &Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy (Thanks for the endless supports and 'hard-pushing'!!!!!!!! Enjoy reading……)

_**Disclaimer: I am trying my best to buy over… But not enough $$$... nah… not mine…**_

"Juubei!"

"Kazuki, why are you here?'

"I'm bored, to death."

Juubei smiled as Kazuki had pouted when asking his question.

"Well, hang in there for awhile. I will be off duty in about half and hour."

"… Okay… "

* * *

Kazuki almost pulled Juubei out when he was officially 'off-duty'. Kazuki and Juubei went to the supermarket to get some food and drinks before taking a stroll to the park to set up a nice picnic to enjoy throughout the nice evening. 

Juubei could not help but noticed that Kazuki was smiling all the way after he was 'off-duty' and decided they would spend the rest of the time for themselves.

"Kazuki, you really are bored, aren't you?"

"Yes. I cannot believe today turns out to be so dull till now. Thanks, Juubei."

"No problem."

"Juubei, can I ask you some questions."

Juubei was amused by Kazuki's sudden suggestion; however, he agreed in order to see what Kazuki was planning to do.

"You must answer either yes or no. And all your answers must be nothing but the truth."

"… Okay…"

"Juubei, have ever fallen in love?"

Juubei looked straight at Kazuki and frowned before answering.

"… Yes."

At first, Kazuki was only planning to do something to keep both of them entertained thus he simply asked the first thing that popped up in his mind. Hence, the answer Juubei gave really took him by surprise. Grinning to himself, Kazuki decided he must know who that girl was.

"Are you in love now?"

"Yes"

Juubei replied with a smirk on his face which made Kazuki even more determined to find out who is that person.

"Is she pretty?"

"No. Kazuki, are you playing twenty questions with me?"

"Think of it, yes. So, is she someone you are familiar with?"

"Yes."

Kazuki was delighted to hear that answer. The girls Juubei knew were not many.

"Is she short?"

"No."

"Tall?"

"Yes."

"Blonde hair?"

"No."

"Black hair?"

"No."

"Brown?"

"Yes."

Kazuki was puzzled. The only girl he remembered with brown hair was Juubei's sister.

"Big eyes?"

"Yes."

"Is she feminine?"

"Sometimes."

"Juubei, that's neither a yes nor no. Answer truthfully."

"… Well… if you insist, Yes."

Kazuki was really lost in sea. All the answers were pointing towards Sakura.

"Is she kind?"

"Yes."

"Is her eyes black?'

"No."

"… Brown?"

"Yes."

Kazuki could not believe himself. Juubei is in love with his own sister, isn't he?

"Does she have a good figure?"

"Yes."

"… Is she living in limited fortress?"

"No."

Kazuki was shocked. If Juubei's replied was a yes, his guess would be Sakura. However, it looked like things had taken a new turn.

"Does she use a weapon?'

"Yes."

Kazuki was getting suspicious. All the answers seems to point to someone he is very familiar with.

"Is she someone I know?"

"Yes."

Kazuki was really thinking hard. Someone he knows who is tall with brown hair and eyes. Uses a weapon and is feminine with a kind heart…. …

Wait a minute!!! Kazuki was panicking. The person does sound awfully familiar when he fixed all the pieces together.

"Did you know this girl since young?"

"Yes."

Kazuki could feel his heart beating madly. He had only one question left to confirm.

"Is she a he?'

"Yes."

Kazuki almost jumped off the bench they were sitting on and Juubei was grinning madly.

"Kazuki, are you ready to guess?"

"… alright… the answer is … me."

Kazuki was holding his breathe and preparing for the worst. If he had guessed wrongly, he will jump into the lake across the bench he was sitting immediately in order to prevent himself from dying of embarrassment.

"Kazuki, I'm sorry. Your guess is incorrect."

Kazuki's face fell and he dashed out of the seat and was about to run towards the lake when Juubei gripped hold of him.

"Kazuki, you are getting a little too impatient. Listen to me first."

Kazuki's face was turning as ripe as a tomato. He was angry with himself and was too embarrassed to face Juubei. However, before he could protest, Juubei turned him around to face him directly. He swore that if he was not that embarrassed, he would have punch Juubei at the moment as the latter was smirking evilly.

"Juubei?"

"Kazuki, the answer is not 'me'. The answer is 'Fuuchouin Kazuki'."

Kazuki could only stare at Juubei, speechlessly. He was wondering whether the latter had really mentioned that the answer was his name. Before he realized what happened, Juubei was holding him into his arms and kissing him passionately and possessively on the lips. Kazuki was about to returned the kiss when something important strikes him. He mastered all the force he could and pushed Juubei slightly away from him.

Juubei was taken by surprise.

"Kazuki, what is this about?"

"Juubei, you mentioned that the girl… or boy you in love with is not pretty… Are you saying I'm not… pretty?"

"Oh… that… Kazuki, you are not pretty. You are beautiful. Now, since everything is clear, can we continue what you stopped?"

Kazuki was blushing madly when heard Juubei's reply. He gave Juubei a small smile before leaning forward and placed a kiss on Juubei's lips which Juubei responded back immediately.

**

* * *

END

* * *

_Now you have finished, don't forget to review!!!!! Thanks!!!_

* * *

**


End file.
